


The Woodsland Boys

by IglooIceTakashi



Category: Orignal Content
Genre: M/M, OC's - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: A series of little shorts on my oc's Dave and Ray that will possibly be turned into small comic pages. I will probably make a full comic of them one day.





	The Woodsland Boys

Dave walked right beside Ray as the explored the near forest to their house, today Ray wanted to collect more samples and take more photos and notes. They reached an area near a little stream that led out towards the lake. Dave carefully placed his backpack down getting some small jars out to put collected items in. Ray got his notebook and camera out placing the camera strap around his to hang. He searched around a small pile of mushrooms, examining them before taking some photos. He crouched beside them, and stated to take down notes.  
When Ray was done with the mushrooms he got Dave to bring a jar over so he could put a couple in. Again and again the process was repeated with different fungi, plants and other objects. No creatures are ever collected but notes and photos are taken. They did this in several places for a while before waking out to the lake side to follow it back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @SeadogBootyPine


End file.
